


Like No One Ever Was

by not1inamillion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, One Shot, Pokemon Go AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not1inamillion/pseuds/not1inamillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Lexa is a little too into Pokemon Go, instantly falls for fellow trainer Clarke, and maybe embarrasses herself a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No One Ever Was

**Author's Note:**

> Let the record show that I am, in fact, team Valor
> 
> Also, my friend Emily did a social media AU to go with this one shot! Go check it out for more Pokemon Go related feelings http://my-queer-french-scars.tumblr.com/tagged/pokemon-go-au
> 
> Let me know if we should do more collabs like this! I had fun doing it!

“Lincoln, you need to keep up. There is an Eevee around here and if I don’t find it soon I’m going to punt my phone across the park,” Lexa growls, only half jokingly. Playing Pokemon Go with someone who just didn’t have his heart in it was proving to be very frustrating. Even Lincoln was the one who suggested they play.

“There’s a one of those Pokemon stops nearby. And a gym. We can go there?” Lincoln suggests, eyes not lifting from his phone as he walks. 

“Focus, Lincoln. And they’re called Pokestops. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“I like playing this with Octavia a lot better.”

“Because all you have to do is hold her hand and walk around with her. We’re not going half ass on this though. I am so close to making it to level 14.”

“How is that possible? I’m level 3.”

“Don’t even talk to me. You’re a disgrace.”

Lexa continues to wander through the park, narrowly dodging other pedestrians. She watches in defeat as the Eevee disappears from her screen. It was gone.

“Goddammit!” Lexa shouts, a little too loudly. A few people turn to glare before continuing on.

“The Eva went away?” Lincoln asks innocently.

“I sincerely hope you’re joking,” Lexa grumbles. “Let’s go to that gym. I think I finally have some Pokemon powerful enough to fuck shit up.”

“Language, Lexa,” Lincoln chides lightly.

“What are you going to do, tell our foster mom on me?”

In his infinite wisdom, Lincoln stays silent.

“Okay, the gym is by that bench. Let’s go.” Lexa leads the way, not even looking bad to see if Lincoln is following. 

There’s a group of people, one of which happens to be Octavia, huddled around the bench. “What team?” One of the boys shout as she gets closer.

“Mystic. As if there’s a better choice.” Lexa replies.

Almost immediately three of them burst into conversation, ranting about how superior Valor is. All except one blonde, who is yet to look up from her phone. 

“Hey Lexa,” Octavia greets once she’s within earshot.

“Valor rules this gym. Mystic is irrelevant,” The Asian guy says. 

“You might want to fact check that, Monty.” The blonde finally looks up, and blows some hair out of her face. And oh god, is she pretty. Delicate blue eyes and lips pulling into a little smirk.

The Asian boy, Monty, glances down, then cusses loudly. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Me and Jasper have been dominating this gym for days!”

The blonde shrugs. “Sucks. I guess I’m just a better trainer than you.” Monty opens his mouth to retaliate, but Clarke holds up her hand to stop him. “Don’t even try it. Mystic is the new top dog around here.”

“Thank you!” Lexa exclaims. “Mystic will always trump Valor. It’s the natural order of things. Everyone likes a little bit of an underdog.”

“It’s not easy, being a Mystic in a world of Valors,” The blonde agrees. “We have to stick together.” And looking at her, Lexa couldn’t agree more. She wouldn’t mind standing by that blonde.

She looks down at her watch, then up again. “Okay guys, I’ve gotta go. I’m going to be late for work. See you.” The blonde waves to her friends. Then she turns to Lexa. “It was nice to meet a fellow Mystic.”

“Uh…. Yeah.” Lexa mentally slaps herself. Those were her poetic parting words? She’s such an idiot. She should’ve said something witty. Something bold enough that the blonde would instantly give her her number. But alas, the only thing that could come out of Lexa’s mouth was ‘Uh… Yeah.’ Typical.

The blonde turns away, but not before flashing Lexa a lingering smile. Scratch her being pretty. She is drop dead gorgeous.

“Sorry, I got caught up trying to catch a Weedle,” Lincoln interrupts Lexa’s thoughts, coming up behind her. When he register the other people around him, he breaks into a smile. “Hey, fancy meeting you here!” He leans over so he can kiss Octavia on the forehead. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Oh, sorry. Guys, this is my foster sister, Lexa. Or we used to be foster siblings. Obviously I’m 19 now. But we keep in touch. And these,” Lincoln gestures to the group, “are some of Octavia’s friends. Small world, huh?”

Small world indeed. Does this mean that the pretty blonde is friends with Octavia too? That would be too good to be true.

“Lexa, this is Monty, Jasper, and Raven.” Octavia points each of them out with her free hand, the other one wrapped around Lincoln.

Lexa nods. “Hey.”

Everyone gets through a greeting, then Jasper says, “You seem too smart to be a Mystic.”

Octavia tilts her head back and laughs. “Don’t even try it, Jasper. Lexa here is very much gay.”

Jasper flushes red, as does Lexa. “Honest mistake.”

* * * * *

“Octavia said you seemed really into one of her friends,” Lincoln says casually over dinner.

Lexa throws a piece of her breadstick at him. “Shut up. She’s probably straight anyway. We just bonded over being Team Mystic.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Shut up!” Lexa whines, reverting into little sister mode.

“Nah, teasing you is too fun.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Lexa grumbles, sinking into her chair.

* * * * *

On the way home from dinner, Lexa decides she might as well take a detour through the park, just to go to the Pokestop, and maybe see how the Mystic gym is holding up. 

And maybe, possibly, see the hot blonde again.

Lexa swears she is the luckiest girl on earth once she approaches the bench. The hot blonde is actually there, hunched over her phone.

The blonde looks up upon hearing Lexa’s approach. “Hey, a fellow team Mystic!” She greets.

“Yeah. Outside the realm of Pokemon Go, I usually go by Lexa though.”

“And I usually go by Clarke, but I prefer ‘Commander of the Pokemon.’”

Lexa smiles. “Clarke is nice too though. A lot less threatening.”

“Nothing wrong with being a little threatening.” Clarke smirks.

“I never said there was.”

There is a long minute of silence, before Clarke clears her throat. “So hey, um, you should give me your number. In case I ever need a team Mystic at a gym, or whatever.”

Lexa breaks into a huge smile. She tries to downplay it, but Clarke must’ve caught on to her excitement, because her eyes are glowing.

“Yeah, totally. And you know, if there’s a good Pokemon nearby or something.” As if Lexa won’t be texting Clarke for other, far more selfish purposes than helping a fellow Mystic.

They exchange phones, and quickly type in their information. 

“You know, I saw a Charmander on the way here,” Lexa mentions. She hopes it comes across as casual, but she is anything but.

“Yeah? Maybe you could show me where it is,” Clarke suggests innocently.

Lexa smiles. “I can do that.”

And hey, maybe that’s not all she’ll catch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, quick tip. Whatever you do, don't look up Pokemon Go pick up lines. So many boner jokes...


End file.
